This invention relates to a reciprocating compressor for the compression of gaseous fluids such air, coolants and the like.
Heretofore, reciprocating air compressors, carried out compression by the reciprocating movement of a piston within a cylinder which has an intake aperture and an exhaust aperture. The compressed air is fed into an air reservoir tank installed as a separate body through piping from the exhaust aperture of the cylinder.
However, reciprocating compressors with the conventional structure have their cylinders essentially exposed to the exterior and have numerous parts and pipings, similarly exposed. Consequently highly annoying noises and vibrations are produced which can not be avoided.
It is an object of this invention to provide a reciprocating compressor that is compact by making several of its parts have common functions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating compressor of low noise and little vibration.